Life at McKinley
by prettylittlegleek106
Summary: starts freshman year. cheerios;glee club and foot ball. bound to be drama. major pairings. Audrey/Sam Finn/Rachel Quinn/Puck Matt/Santana Mike/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey guys I know I always say this but this time I swear I am gonna update a lot on this story this is my favorite one I have so far. I have a lot of the second chapter already written. Please review and let me know what you think of this and if you have any suggestions but I refuse to break any of the couples up! or to have any of the girls fight well maybe.**

Chapter One

Audrey POV

It was my first day of my freshman year. I was walking down the halls of McKinley HIgh with my head held high and clad in my cheerios uniform. Yes I was co-captain of the cheerios only being a freshman, but I was just so exceptional that Coach Sylvester had to make me co-captain. It also had to do with the fact that my gorgeous twin brother Finn Hudson was the quaterback of the football team. I was approaching my locker when I saw my best friends: Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray waiting for me at my locker all clad in their cheerio uniforms aswell. I then hear Santana aka San yell at me, "There's my co captain!" Yes she was my co-captain and all five of us were the HBICs here at McKinley or were gonna be.

"Hey girls," I say. "How's my co-captain?" I ask San. We have been best friends since we were under a year old lliterally. My mom raised Finn and I by herself because our dad died of an overdose right after we were born. We don't really talk about it, but anyways we lived in Lima Heights in the house next to San's family and when we met we were instant best friends.

"I'm great Aud," San said smiling. I was known as Aud by only my closest friends.

"Aud! I missed you!" Brittany aka Brittz said as she pulled me into a tight hug. When San and I started kindergaten we met Britt, Rachel aka Rach, and Quinn aka Q and we instasntly added them to our group and we are all inseperable. Yeah we've had our fights but they only make us closer.

"Hey Aud, where's that brother of yours?" Rach asked. It was no secret to any of our friends that Rach had a thing for Finn and that he had a thing for her. Why they weren't dating I had no clue.

"Actually Rach, he's coming over here right now with the guys," Q replied smirking. The guys Q were referring to are Finn's best friends: Noah Puckerman who went by Puck, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, and Matt Rutherford.

"Hey Fabray, you're looking good today," Puk said smirking as he put his arm around Q and she blushed. Just as Finn and Rachel they had a thing for each other aswell and why they weren't dating no one knew either.

"Actually Puckerman I think San looks the best in hers," Matt said as he bent down to kiss San's cheek. They have been dating for about a month now and they were absolutley adorable.

"Come on Matt we all know Britt has that one locked down," Mike said smiling as he kiss Britt on the head. They had started dating at dance camp over the summer and they were so cute aswell.

"Aud you're looking super hot in your uniform today aswell," Sam said slinging his arm around my shoulders just like the other guys minus Finn had done to us girls. Sam and I were just like Puck/Quinn and Finn/Rachel it was completly obvious that we liked each other but we weren't dating. Honestly I had a feeling that Rach, Q, and I would have our guys before football season was over.

"Hey guys we still auditioning for glee later?" Finn asked as he finally slung his arm around Rachel but it put it around her waist. Looks like Rach was gonna get her guy before the week was over.

"Of course," I replied giving a knowing glance at my brother. Just the the warning bell rang.

"Crap, we don't wanna be late to homeroom. Come on guys! See you later girls, " Puck called over his shoulde as he and the guys ran to their homeroom as the girls and I went to ours.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself. haha. well here is th next chapter its really long. sorry dont forget to review (:**

Chapter Two

Audrey POV

"So what are you guys auditioning with?" I asked the girls as we walked to the auditorium where auditions were being held. The guys were already there.

"Q, Rach, and I are doing a song together," San said smiling.

"I'm channeling my inner Spears and Mike and Matt are dancing back-up for me since they don't like to sing," Britt said. "What about you Aud?" she asked.

"Well Finn and I are doing our famous duet," I said smirking, they all knew what I was talking about. When we entered the auditiorium we saw a bunch of freshman and Mr. Schue waiting.

"Hey ladies, why don't you go sit down and we will get started with the auditions," Mr Schue. said and we went and sat with the guys. First up was Kurt Hummel who I recongized. Her sang Mr. Cellophane and it was phenomal. Next up was Mercedes Jones and she sang R.E.S.P.E.C.T and she was smiling at Sam during parts of the song which I didn't like. After her was Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams who sang Tonight from West Side Story. "Next up we have Audrey and Finn Hudson," Mr. Schue said as Tina and Artie left the stage and took their seats.

"Hey, I'm Audrey, co-captain of the cheerios and this is my twin brother Finn, quaterback of the football team. We will be singing Here I Go Again," I said as the music began and we nailed the song as we always did.

"That was great you guys. Next we have Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray," Mr. Schue said. As we passed San, Rach, and Q on the way to our seats I saw Finn lightly smack Rach's butt and whisper good luck.

"I'm Santana Lopez, co-captain with Audrey of the cheerios and these are my girls Rachel and Quinn. We're gonna be singing Love Song,"San said as she motioned for the band to begin the song.

"Killer harmony ladies!" Mr. Schue said. "Next we have Brittany S. Pierce with Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang," he said.

"Hi, I'm Brittany and this is Matt and Mike they don't reallysing but they are killer dancers. I'm gonna be singing Slave for You," Britt said.

"Phenomal dancing. All three of you!" Mr. Schue said smiling. "Finally we have Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman."

"Sup. I'm Puck and this is Sam we are gonna sing I'm the only one," Puck said as he grabbed a guitar and they both began singing. Their eyes never left mine and Q's throughout the whole song and by the end we were blushing mad.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue said. "You guys all made it! Congrats," he said.

"WE DID IT!" I screamed as I crushed San in a hug. When we broke apart Sam ran to me and picked me up and spun me around. I noticed Puck and Finn were doing the same to Q and Rach. All three of them then exchanged looks and at the same time whispered.

"Be my girlfriend?" we all three said yes and kissed our respective boy.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," I told Sam as we pulled away smiling.

"Me too," Sam said smiling grabbing my hand and enterlacing it with his own.

"AUD!" Rach and Q screamed in unision as they came over to me and pulled me away from Sam and we started jumping up and down. Britt and San came over and joined us.

"Looks like we all have to get those custon made jerseys we were talking about," San whispered to all of us.

"Let's go now so we can wear them tomorrow," I said super excited. " Hey boys we are gonna head to the mall see you later!" I said as we all kissed our respective guy and headed to the parking lot where Rach's daddy Hiram was waiting for us to drive us to the mall because none of had a car yet just out permits.

General POV

(The next day)

The five cheerios walked in heads held high, but not in their uniforms. They still had their hair in the cheerios ponytail but they were wearing jeans and McKinley jerseys with the numbers 5 (Rach's), 20 (Q's), 8 ( Aud's), 15 (San's), and 33 (Britt's) to represent their respective boys. They each had their cheerios varsity jacket on so that the boys couldn't see what was on the back of the jerseys yet. They were headed to their lokcers since they were beside each others, when they saw that the boys were waiting for them at the lockers in their letterman jackets and jerseys. As they approached the boys they noticed the girls' jerseys and they all broke out into smiles. They each approached their respective girl and pulled them into a kiss. "Hey ladies," Puck said to all of the girls.

"Hey Puck," they all replied as they went to open their lockers and smirked at each other before removing their jackets and sticking them in their lockers to reveal the back of their jerseys. Each of their jerseys on the back said, "Hudon's Girl" (Rach's), "Puckerman's Girl" (Q's), "Evan's Girl" (Aud's), "Rutherford's Girl" (San's), and "Chang's Girl" (Britt's). All of the girls turned around to see the boys wie-eyed and smirking. Each one of the boys walked up to their respective girl, put their arms around their waist, and kissed them.

"I hope you guys are wearing these to the game tonight," Sam said smiling.

"We are. Aud and I convinced Coach Sylvester to let us wear them to every other game," San told the guys from her place in Matt's arms.

"Great, cause we need our good luck charms to be representing us!" Finn said as we all laughed.

(The McKinley Titans won their game that night 49-7)


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey guys sorry it has been awhile. i just wanted to make a few things clear. I dont hate the character mercedes. she is one of my favorites, I just wanna write some drama into the sotry. plus i dont own: holding out for a hero, dont you want me or glee sadly. I only own Audrey. enjoy**

Chapter Three

Audrey POV

"Okay guys, this week our assignment is duets," Mr. Schue announced to the glee club.

"How are we going to decide who is with who Mr. Schue?" San asked.

"Well it will be chosen by fate. There are seven names in a hat and the seven of you whose names are not in the hat will pick a name out and then I will pick a song for you," Mr. Schue explained.

"Who's names are in the hat?" I ask.

"Sam, Rachel, Matt, Quinn, Tina, Artie, and Santana, your names are in the hat. Finn, you come choose first," Mr. Schue said. Finn went up to the hat and picked out a slip of paper. When he unfolded it a smile spread across his face.

"Rache;," he said smiling as he went to his seat beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mercedes, your turn," Mr. Schue said. Mercedes went and pulled a slip out and looked at me while smirking at me.

"Sam," she said as my eyes went wide.

"Oh hell no!" I said as I started to get angry. Sam seemed to notice, because he pressed a reassuring kiss on my cheek.

"Audrey, you're next," Mr. Schue said. I composed my self and picked out a name. Smiling wide when I saw who i picked.

"Santana!" I said smirking at her and we clapped our hands. In the end, Mike picked Matt, Brittz picked Q, Kurt picked Tina, and Puck picked Artie.

"Now for the songs," Mr. Schue began. "Rachel and Finn you will be singing A Thousand Years by Christiana Perri, Sam and Mercedes you will be sing Don't You Want Me by Human League, Audrey and Santana you will be singing Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen, Mike and Matt you will be singing Superman by R.E.M, Quinn and Brittany you will be singing Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars, Tina and Kurt you have What A Feeling from Flashdance, and Puck and Artie you have I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Bad," Mr. Schue explaine. "You're dismissed."

As we were all leaving I walked up to Mercedes and told her, "If you try anything with Sam, I will personally go all Lima Heights Adjacient on you ass," I said with all seriousness before walking to San, Sam, and Matt who were waiting for me.

"Aud, you okay?" San asked worried.

"Oh yeah. I was just having a nice conversation with Miss. Mercedes," I replied smirking.

"Oh okay Aud. Haha. You want me to come over so we can work on our duet?" San asked.

"Sure San. Do you wanna spend the night? Mom will probably be out with that boyfriend of hers she will not let Finn and I meet," I said.

"Mama H still dating that guy?" San asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, but she won't let us meet him,"I said. "Wanna just walk to your house and get your stuff then head to mine?"

"Sure," San replied. "Bye Matt," she said kissing him.

"Bye babe," I told Sam kissing his cheek, then linking pinkies with San and leaving.

(Later that night)

San and I were watching Bridesmaids when my phone rang. "Who is it?" San asked.

"Ughh Finn," I replied beforre answering the phone.

(Audrey- bold Finn italic)

** "Yes, Finny-D"**

_ "A-Hud, I just found out who mom is dating!"_

** "Who?"**

_ "Burt Hummel."_

** "Kurt's dad?"**

_ "Yes."_

** "How did you find out?"**

_ "I was driving Rach home after we went to Breadstix, and you know how she lives on the same road as Kurt well as we drove by their house we saw Burt and Mom making out in Burt's car."_

** "Ughh gross."**

_ "I know right? That's what Rach and I thought."_

** "What did you do?"**

_ "I didn't do anything. Kept driving. I thought you,me, and Kurt might wanna do it together, plus they looked kinda busy."_

** "Ewww! Well I'm gonna go. Bye Finny-D."**

_ "Bye A-Hud. I'll be home soon. Picking up Puckerman, he's staying over."_

** "Kay."**

(end of phone convo)

"So Mam H is dating Kurt's dad?" San asked shocked.

"It appears so," I replied.

"Wow. Well, let's finish the movie," San said.

(the next day)

The next moring Finn and I went into the choir room first thing to find Kurt. "Kurt we need to talk!" I said to him.

"What's up Girl Hudson?" Kurt asked, ever since we joined glee we have become closer.

"Did you know that you dad is dating my mom?" I ask.

"Whoa! Your mom is the girl my dad has been dating?" Kurt says shocked.

"Yeah, I saw them last night making out in your driveway when I was taking Rach home," Finn spoke up.

"Wow!" was all Kurt could say before Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and we took our seats, mine between San and Sam.

"Okay, who wants to start us off with their duet?" Mr. Schue asks. Immadiently San and I raise our hands. "Okay Audrey and Santana are up first," he says.

"This should be good," Kurt says smiling at us. We went to the middle of the room and signaled for the band to play.

(Audrey- bold Santana- italics Both- Underline)

**Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?**

** Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_ Late at night I toss and I turn_

and I dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

Oh whoa!

**Oh!**

_ Yeah!_

When the song ended everyone was clapping and cheering, but Sam, Matt, and Finn of course were the loudest. "And that's how you do a duet, Lima Heights style," San and I say in unision smirking.

"Mr. Schue, Sam and I would like to go next," Mercedes told him.

"Go on ahead," Mr. Schue replied.

"Ughh, let's get this over with," Sam whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek and heading to the middle of the room.

(Mercedes- bold Sam- italics Both- underline)

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar - oh when I met you_

**I picked you out, I shook you up turned you into someone new**

_Don't, _**Don't **_you want me?_

You know I don't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. You kow I don't believe you when you say that you won't see me

DON'T YOU WANT ME BABY!

(general pov)

As the song ended Mercedes turned Sam around and kissed him. The room went silent as Sam pushed her away and all eyes turned to Audrey. "Hell no," Santana said before anyone could grab Audrey she jumped up and went to Mercedes and bitch-slapped her across the face. Then all hell broke loose.

~Reviews are love (:


End file.
